


Kiss it Better

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Marichat, Marichat May, Miraculous Acts of Kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Chat Noir hurts himself, and needs Marinette to kiss it better. Who is she to refuse her kitty?





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachgreentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgreentea/gifts).



> Ty, peachgreentea, for all your paw-some comments!!! :)
> 
> Marichat (2016) Day 3: Injured & Marichat May (2017) Day 28: Kiss it Better

"Ow!"

Marinette looked over to see Chat Noir had poked himself with a needle. _Again._  He'd recently asked her if she could teach him the basics of sewing. He'd looked so happy, like an excited kitten, so she'd agreed. His even brighter smile when she'd said yes, (and his fist bump in the air, when he thought she wasn't looking) was an amazing reward all in itself.

Of course, the actual learning process was apparently a lot more than he'd anticipated. She'd lost count, at this point, how many times he'd poked himself with a needle. Even she hadn't poked herself nearly as many times when she'd started out. It was probably the claws, she concluded, they were probably messing him up. Yet he still screamed just as loud _every single time_ he poked himself.

"Is it bleeding?" She asked, gently grabbing his wrist so she could see it.

"Mmhm." He nodded.

"Okay..." She hummed, going to find her first aid kit.

She'd cut herself so many times, her parents had insisted she kept one in her room. She pulled out a band-aid, green, with black cats. _Fitting_ , she mused. She carefully wrapped it around his finger.

"Better?"

"Not quite, Princess."

She sent him a questioning gaze.

He held out his thumb.

"You have to kiss it better, Princess."

She rolled her eyes, before placing a feather-light kiss on the band-aid.

"And my wrist kinda hurts..."

With another eye roll, she kissed his wrist.

"And my cheek too..."

A kiss to his cheek.

"And my nose..."

A kiss to his nose.

"And... My lips are kind of sore..."

She met his gaze. She could see a rush of emotions running through them. Hopeful, excitement, happiness, and fear among them. Hopeful she wouldn't reject him, but fearful she would. Her eyes softened, and she caressed his cheek. His eyes fluttered close.

_Okay. She was really doing this._

She slowly lowered herself down, closing her eyes as she did so, before gently placing her lips on his. His response was immediate, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, without breaking their kiss. But she eventually had to come up for air. She took a deep breath, before opening her eyes, to find him staring at her, with an intensity she couldn't comprehend. 

"I think they're still a little sore..."

She smiled at him, before once again placing her lips on his. They could talk about the status of their relationship later. Right now, this was more important.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any grammar mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. :)
> 
> I'd love to read your reviews!
> 
> And, as always, I can be persuaded to write a sequel (;  
> (As long as I can find a prompt)


End file.
